


Wanna Be Felled By You

by beanside



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanside/pseuds/beanside
Summary: It's Andromache she likes best.  PWP
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Wanna Be Felled By You

They had fought a thousand battles together, but of all of them, this was Quynh's favorite type. Just her and Andromache, slicing through the opposing force like a scythe through wheat. Today, Andromache had been magnificent, and more than once, Quynh had paused in her own battles to watch the beauty of her.

When the final warlord had been dispatched, her labrys embedded firmly in his spine, Andromache turned to her with a wild smile, the kind that thrilled her to her toes. 

Ignoring the bodies strewn on the ground, Andromache advanced on Quynh, eyes dark with something near battle lust. She braced against the rough wood of the warlord's cart, lips curling into a taunting smirk.

Andromache's body slammed into hers, an almost feverish heat through her clothing. Strong hands dove into Quynh's hair, holding her still as Andromache's mouth came down on hers.

It only took a moment before Andromache's other hand was wandering, snaking between them to fumble at the ties of her brais. Quynh tilted her head back, laughing, and Andromache took advantage to nuzzle her throat, dropping tiny bites on her jawline. 

The tie finally gave, and Andromache's callused fingers slid down, finding her already slick. Quynh gasped as her fingers crooked, finding a rhythm as Andromache pressed against her thigh, grinding down with a soft gasp. 

"Just like that," Quynh gasped, arching against her, shivers already spreading through her. "Harder." 

Andromache obliged, growling a guttural phrase that Quynh didn't need to understand to feel down to her bones. Her nails dug into the back of Andromache's neck, pleasure tightening down, pulling her in its wake. 

Through it all, Andromache's hips pistoned against her thigh, keeping an inexorable drumbeat. She stilled a moment before the pleasure burst over Quynh, muttering a curse against her throat. 

Quynh shuddered, pressing into Andromache's fingers as the waves rushed over her. When it was past, Andromache licked her fingers clean, and bent to kiss Quynh, letting her taste her own pleasure. 

Of all of Andromache's smiles, the little self-satisfied smirk was her favorite.


End file.
